Come Home
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Naruto is missing his boyfriend Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything! I make no profit form this!**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Warnings: Yaoi, (Lemon)**

XxxXxxXxxXxxX**  
><strong>

**Come Home**

Naruto has been sitting at home, watching tv. He was thinking about ever since he and Sasuke got together, he may still be a bastard, but he still loves him. Right now Sasuke is a on a mission they assigned for him.

He wouldn't be back for a month, and Naruto misses him greatly. He wished he could come home now, but that can't happen.

He heard his door bell ring, so he went to answer it.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said. "You need to get out of this place, I know you miss Sasuke but, he wont be back for a month. And he wouldn't want you staying in here the whole time"

"I know." Naruto sighed. He wouldn't like it, but he was depressed because he missed his boyfriend. So sue him.

"Come on, and I'll treat you to ramen." Sakura suggested.

"Really?" Naruto instantly perked up at the mention of ramen. Hey, just because he was down, doesn't mean he should give ramen up.

"Yeah, so let's go." She said, smiling st him.

Naruto at one point thought he love Sakura, but ever since Sasuke confessed to him, he began to realize that he actually liked Sasuke. He didn't quite get it himself, but the more time he spent with the raven, his feelings began to grow deeper. To say he was shocked when Sasuke told him how he felt, would be an understatement.

He had avoided Sasuke for a week after he told him, 'cause he was trying to figure out his own feelings towards the sexy Uchiha.

After that, he seeked him out and explained what he was feeling. Ever since then they have just grown closer.

"Okay." Naruto went to grab his jacket, then they headed out the door.

Damn that teme, and what he does to me. Naruto thought silently.

So they got to the ramen place, and he ordered about five bowls.

"Wow, Think you can eat all that?" Sakura teased.

"Yup!" Naruto stated, happily.

Sakura ordered one bowl, as that was all she wanted.

"Mm, ramen is soo good." Naruto said, finishing off his bowls of ramen.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Well, Yeah, it's all I wanted, really." The pink haired girl replied.

"Oh." The blond said.

"Are you full?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am." Was his reply.

Well. At least this took his mind off of Sasuke for a moment. But, he'll go back to thinking about the sexy raven, soon. Naruto sighed. He just can't keep him out of his head.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sakura asked, once they left the ramen place.

"Go back home." Naruto whined, he just wanted to relax at home, where no one would bother him.

"Naruto." She shook her head, sadly. "Fine, but, no moping got it."

He nodded his head, anything to get back home. "Okay then."

She took him back home, and went on her way. She hoped he would be fine.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to go get ready for bed. He went to his room and, got his night clothes on. He slipped under the covers, and closed his eyes. He wished Sasuke was there to hold him, he couldn't sleep right without the raven's arms around him.

So, he hasn't slept all that good, since he has been gone. He felt himself start to tear up, god how he missed the stubborn Uchiha. He knows it's only a month, and he'll be back, but that doesn't stop him from missing him terribly. He wiped his eyes, and tried to stop the tears, but to no avail.

"Damn you, Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

Finally he went to sleep and slept restlessly.

Naruto went to sleep, so he never heard the door open.

The figure walked closer and closer, until he was right beside him.

"Dobe." The voice said. Little did Naruto know Sasuke had heard what Naruto said.

He had missed Naruto so much, he can't even begin to describe just how much he missed the crazy blond. He had seen the tears fall on his loves face, and it tore him up to see it.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, stroking his delicate cheek. He leaned down, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto stirred, but didn't wake up.

Sasuke chuckled. "Just like you dobe, don't wake up for nothing." He shook his head.

Sasuke got up from where he was kneeling, and decided to strip his clothes and get into bed.

Once he was undressed, he climbed into bed beside Naruto. He got under the covers and, pulled his little blond into his strong arms.

As if by magic, Naruto's eyes snapped open. He started to panic. Someone was holding onto him, and he didn't know who. He would have started flailing but, the arms wrapped him tightened around his waist.

"Relax, Nartuto, it's only me." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke couldn't be here, he wasn't supposed to be back for a month. How could he come back a couple week s early?

"S-sasuke." Naruto chocked out.

"Yeah, I got done with my mission earlier than expected, so here I am." Sasuke pulled him into a heartfelt kiss, that tells him how much being apart from him had affected him.

'I'm so glad you're back Sasuke, I've missed you." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha.

"I know, and I've missed you also Naruto." He admitted, smiling a very rare smile, that was only reserved for his precious Naruto.

Naruto thought he looked beautiful when he smiled, and he couldn't ever get tired of seeing it.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, then kissed him passionately. Naruto returned the heated kiss.

Since Sasuke was already naked, Naruto felt his hardness, Naruto groaned at that. "I love you too, Sasuke."

"I need to be in you, Naruto." He groaned out. He felt Naruto's hardness, too.

Sasuke climbed on top of him and, after he was stripped entered him. Naruto gasped from pain.

"Damn you, Sasuke, that hurt asshole." Naruto growled, making Sasuke chuckle

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't wait anymore." Sauke gasped out, moving faster after Naruto adjusted.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Naruto moaned, loving the feeling.

"God Naruto, you're so tight." Sasuke groaned, holding his love close, as he felt himself near the end.

"Shit... Sasuke... I'm.." The warning came too late, and Naruto exploded on their stomachs.

Sasuke felt Naruto close around him, and the sound of Naruto calling his name, drove him over the edge. He came hard.

"N-naruto." Was Sasuke's groan.

Then he collapsed on top of Naruto, careful not to crush him, though.

"I'm sorry I was gone." Sasuke said.

"It's okay, you can't help that, they give you things to do." Naruto said, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto, after he rolled off of him, and held him tight.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I Love you too, dobe." Sasuke chuckled, a little.

"Damn, you Sasuke-teme!." He growled.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**A/N:**

**This is my very first Naruto fic!**

**Please read and Review!**

**Let me know how I did!**


End file.
